A Vow means Nothing
by diamondxrain
Summary: They're gone, all of them. I couldn't save them, but that won't stop me from protecting this village.' Sakura now has her own pupil. Upon discovering old photographs, she tells the tragic tale of her friends' demise, and petty vows they could never keep.
1. Vows mean Nothing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own this plot.**

"Dialogue."

Actions.

_Thoughts, basically Inner Sakura._

Enjoy the fic!

* * *

**A Vow means Nothing**

**/\+**

A young teenaged kunoichi rummaged through a cardboard box looking for an old medical textbook. A pink haired woman stood behind her, surveying the scene. Upon finding what she needed, the kunoichi blew the dust off the book. Something else, however, caught her eye.

"Hey, Sakura-sama, what is this?" she asked, holding up a smaller box hidden underneath the heavy textbook.

"Oh, that? It's just a bunch of old photos. You can go ahead and look at them if you want, Yumiko."

Yumiko opened the box without another word and pulled out quite a few pictures. Some had a black-haired boy, but many had a blonde boy and a silver haired man. There was also a blonde haired girl and even the Godaime herself among many other ninja. Some even appeared to be from as far away as Suma.

Most of the pictures featured the ninja as young teenagers, but a few of them featured people in their late teens and early 20s.

"My parents have a couple pictures with some of these people in them. Who are all these people, anyway?" Yumiko asked, pointing at a particular picture.

"Being as young as you are, you probably don't recognize most of these faces. You should recognize the names though. The silver haired one is my old sensei, Hatake Kakashi."

"Wow."

"Yep. The scowling blonde is Uzumaki Naruto and the other one is Uchiha Sasuke. I'm in the center there."

"Cool! So these were your teammates?"

"Yes, once."

"Kakashi is on the council, isn't he? I've seen him before at the ramen stand."

"Yes, he is. I'm not sure how he even got on the council in the first place though."

_That pervert!_

"I've heard about Naruto a couple of times too. All I know is that he was a jinchuuriki and would sacrifice himself in a heartbeat for Konoha. What happened to him?"

_What should I tell her? He was fighting his best friend, who killed him? The best friend I once loved, but shattered what was left of my heart ten times over. It's the truth though. She has the right to know._

"Naruto died about twelve years ago. He was fighting his former best friend Sasuke, the boy you saw in the picture. Sasuke only wanted to render him unconscious, but Naruto wouldn't let him escape again. The battle went way too far. Sasuke was forced to chidori him right through the heart. I was there, but even I couldn't heal that."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What happened to the Kyuubi?"

"We don't know. Naruto's seal containing the Kyuubi was gone though. We haven't seen the demon since."

_Gone just like his goofy smile._

_Naruto never fulfilled any of his promises. He even boasted and called it 'his way of the ninja.' When we were kids, he'd always go on about becoming Hokage someday. He could have made it too, if he hadn't been so obsessed over his second goal, bringing Sasuke back. _

_Now he's dead, and neither goal was fulfilled. All he left behind was tears and broken hearts. Hinata never was quite the same after that. Jiraiya was pretty upset too. He left and didn't return for another couple of years._

_What's worse was his promise to me. He said he'd bring Sasuke back. I believed him too. I look back and wonder how I could have been so naïve. Sasuke didn't want to come back, not for me or anyone else. I was just the annoyance._

_I couldn't heal Naruto's wound, and neither could the Kyuubi. Now I know how Tsunade felt about Dan dying right in front of her. It was one out of so many times I was useless. There, I made a vow. It wasn't unlike my previous vow, to protect my friends at all costs, and never again be a hindrance. Even I couldn't fulfill that._

_I vowed that I could actually make a difference for all of Konoha. Not for my friends, nor my family, but for Konoha as a whole. The only bonds I needed were with this village, my sensei, and my own pupil._

_Naruto may not have been able to keep his vows, but I could, to the very point of insanity and death._

"Uchiha Sasuke? As far as I know, he betrayed this village for his own power, killed his sensei, another of the legendary sannin, and wants to kill his brother to avenge his clan. Right?"

"I want to say that's wrong, but it's all true. He just left one day, nearly resulting in the death of the shinobi who were sent to rescue him. I was the last person to talk to him before he left, but I couldn't stop him. No one could. We didn't stop from trying though, especially Naruto."

"So that's what led to Naruto's death."

"Yes. He promised me he'd bring Sasuke back. To-"

"You loved Sasuke, didn't you?"

_Why did that girl have to be as insightful as her father?_

"Yes, I did. I still do."

"Were you upset he never came back?"

"Yes, I suppose I was. It wasn't Naruto's fault, so I can't blame him. He gave up his life for that vow."

"It's sad to think he never finished it."

"He always used to tell us he'd be Hokage too."

"Interesting. So what were Sasuke's vows?"

_What about to break my heart!_

"He wanted to kill his older brother, Itachi, as revenge. Itachi massacred their whole clan when Sasuke was seven. He never really recovered from that."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know. His old team Hebi is long gone, we took care of them. He's still aiming to kill Itachi though. I haven't heard of him at all in the last five years."

_What about the letters you've gotten?_

"We really don't know where he is. I guess he'll stay a missing-nin forever. Good riddance!"

_Well, Sasuke, you're no better than Naruto, and you don't even have death as a console. You wanted to kill your brother, but he's still stronger than you. He'll always be stronger than you. Always._

_I always wondered why you left Naruto alive after your first real battle. The mangekyo sharingan was within your grasp, but you didn't take it. I guess you didn't want to become your brother, but now you have. You're more like him than you know._

_At least you both have the mangekyo sharingan. Maybe that will make your final battle that much easier. I doubt you'll win though. You'll never win, never fulfill your promise. Besides, if you do, what would happen next? Would you just strut on in here like nothing has happened and expect me to accept you with open arms?_

_Not a chance._

_You wanted out, you'll stay out. I won't show you mercy even if you beg for it. I don't need you anymore. I need my village and my sensei and my pupil. That's it. There's no need for anyone else. Too many close bonds like that will ruin my most important bond to my village._

_You won't even beat Itachi anyway. You'll either run away like a coward or you'll lose. At least then you'll have death to keep you company. You'll even see your precious clan again. And you'll forget all about me. Again._

_What am I saying; you've forgotten about me all along. Silly me. At any rate, I don't care anymore if you come back or not. You're finished._

"My dad says Sasuke was a traitor. My mom barely knew him, but said he was brave. He stood up to and nearly defeated Gaara."

"That'd make sense. Your dad and he weren't the best of friends. Your mom didn't even come here often until after he left."

"So what about the other pictures. The former Godaime's pictures in here too. Makes sense, seeing as she was your sensei."

"They're mostly of old friends. Ask your parents when you get home. In fact, as an additional assignment, you have to know most of these faces and their history by tomorrow night."

"That and the medical textbook?" Yumiko groaned.

"Yes," Sakura replied, grinning evilly.

"Fine. See you tomorrow Sakura-sama!"

"Okay. Bye, Yumiko-chan!"

Sakura waited until the door clicked shut before she walked back over to the cardboard box. Underneath the space where the photographs laid, were a scratched headband, a ramen bowl, and a dried out flower.

The scratched headband was Sasuke's. The scratch was from the Valley of the End during Naruto and Sasuke's duel. Sasuke was merely scratched, while Naruto was punched in the gut by chidori. Sasuke left Naruto behind alive, along with the scratched headband.

_I guess he didn't want to be associated with us anymore._

The ramen bowl had been given to Sakura on her birthday. She had never used it, as he died the next week. It was a simple whit bowl with Sakura blossoms on it. Yet, it had meant the world to her after he was gone.

_I only wish he'd come back. I'd eat only ramen forever to see him again._

The flower was from her visit to the hospital with Ino. Sasuke hadn't been there, but she still held on to the flower, and old reminder of and old friend. With Ino's help, Sakura had gotten pressed so it would stay preserved forever.

_You never saw my flower, did you? I sent you others during many other of your stays at the hospital, but I guess you didn't care. I brought you apples, but you through them aside. I visited you every day, but you never responded._

There were more keepsakes, ones that used to bring tears to her eyes. Not anymore. Sakura tried to show emotion on the outside, such as happiness or sadness, but her inside lacked any of the weakness called emotion. Everyone bought it besides Tsunade and Kakashi. The last time either of them had even asked her if she was okay, they got a cold shoulder and a silent threat. To everyone else, Sakura seemed sweet as ever.

_I'm anything but sweet now. I'm cold and empty. Only this village, my sensei, and my pupil keep me living. They warm my heart, but not enough, never enough. I haven't felt my heart at all since so many of my friends died, but it first broke when Sasuke left me that one day. He broke it again, the day he killed Naruto. He smashed it to pieces by just leaving after that 'incident.'_

_Sasuke, that traitor. Recently, he sent me a letter of congratulations and appreciation. I wasn't fooled by it though. Sasuke just wanted to get a tear-filled reaction from me, right? Well he never would. I responded with a simple message of thanks, nothing more. I invited him to the ceremony, but he declined my offer. Now I'm glad he didn't come._

_For some strange reason, he keeps writing to me. He asks about my job, all of our old friends, and if I have any additional information on Akatsuki. I give him simple emotionless answers. Nothing more is needed. Once he asked if I would let him back in the village. I was shocked, but answered that I wasn't sure. I'm still not sure._

_At least he can't betray me by being a correspondence. There's no way he could hurt my village either. I won't let him. I won't let him near my heart again, nor near the thing my heart holds closest. Maybe I can let him back in eventually. When he no longer poses at threat, at least. He's not getting anywhere near me, as far as I'm concerned. _

_The problem is I can't hate him, I can never hate him. I still love him, so I had to get rid of the part of my heart that felt that way. Now there's just an empty space, reserved for him. Just like the cold part of his heart reserved for me._

_He's responsible for so many deaths, so much heartbreak. It's his fault Naruto is dead, along with so many of our prized ninja. Most were my friends, along the Konoha 12, composed of the three rookie teams plus Gai's team._

_Now, only five of us are left, four of us aren't filthy traitors. The others are dead._

_Shino._

_Kiba._

_Choji._

_Ino._

_Lee._

_Tenten._

_Naruto._

_All gone forever. It's partly my fault. I should have been able to save them, but I couldn't. Now, I can and will save the rest. I will protect this village with my life._

_It seems kind of sad neither Naruto or Sasuke never fulfilled their dreams. They deserved it. So many others never had their dreams fulfilled their dreams either. Lee never lived to age 100, like he wanted to. Kiba didn't die with Akamaru at his side. Akamaru's still here today. Tenten never married the guy of her dreams._

_Even those alive never finished their dreams. Hinata never told Naruto of her crush, and now she never would. Neji never married the girl of his dreams._

_There is some silver lining, even if only I can see it. Lee remained youthful for his whole life, going out in the glory of battle. Kiba would one day see Akamaru again and his faithful dog misses him too. As Tenten died, she finally told a certain shinobi she loved him._

_As far as I can tell, only Shikamaru is the truly happy one. He married and has a daughter. She's kind of like him; a genius and a leader. She's also like her mother; energetic and motherly. She has a loving family, is dedicated, and has excellent chakra control. _

_Maybe that's why I chose Nara Yumiko as my pupil. She reminds everyone of a younger me. I feel old now, probably just how Tsunade felt. I still consider her my sensei, but she doesn't teach me too many things any more. At least I still talk to her. She knows how I'm feeling at least, if even I don't admit it._

_She knows the true meaning of self sacrifice, of putting this village first. She did it so many times. People say I'm just like her. I guess that's true. She lost a loved one at an early age through betrayal. She lived a life, broken until recently. She's the only one who truly understands._

_Maybe one day I will no longer be broken too. I know I must stay strong on the outside, but my inside is collapsing. Even I know no remedies for a broken heart._

_It just isn't fair. Neither Naruto or Sasuke ever finished their goal. Maybe Sasuke will, but I still doubt it. Even if he does succeed, he'll still be broken too._

_Life just isn't fair, I guess. As I look up at the Hokage Mountain, I can see my face carved neatly into the stone. My face shouldn't be there, Naruto's should. This is his dream, not mine. I never thought I'd be Hokage. They offered me the position just after Naruto's death, when Tsunade retired. I accepted. It would help me with my promise to this village, after all._

_Naruto should be the face etched in the mountain side. He should be sitting in this chair, in this position. Sasuke should have been brought back by now, his dead brother right behind him. Maybe we could have married if he'd ever warmed up to me. He wanted to revive his clan, after all._

_Neither Naruto or Sasuke finished through with any of their promises, and probably never would. It seems very few people here have gone through with their many promises. So far, I am one of the blessed, cursed few to have my wish granted. I was no longer a hindrance, but a role model. I just never knew what I'd have to go through to get it._

_As for me, I'll finish my promise and protect this village until the day I die. Maybe I'll die fighting, or just go peacefully in my sleep. Who know? I'll never finish serving my promise in this world, and live in a world inside my head, were all promises were fulfilled._

_Vows take meaning. Vows take lives. Vows can ruin us forever. Or, they can make us stronger. The vow has to realistic, backed by ambition. Fate has his hand in things as well. For many of us, vows have caused us to sacrifice our lives. For me, my vow took away my values, my important things in life. I only need three things though: my sensei, my village and my pupil. I'll protect them until the day I die. That's my true bittersweet vow._

* * *

So, did you like the ending? I decided to make Sakura Hokage for some weird reason. Now she has a pupil, the daughter of Shikamaru and... Well, I'll let you guess who it is. I apoligize for killing off so many characters, but it's essential to the storyline. Poor Sakura. She needs to learn to cope. 

**Special Update: Based on several reviews, I've decided to continue this story. It will be a two-shot, possible three-shot. I'm working on the second chapter now, and should have it posted by tomorrow. After reading it, tell me if you would like a third chapter. Thanks.**


	2. Just more Vows

"Dialogue."

Actions.

_Thoughts, basically Inner Sakura._

Enjoy the fic!

**

* * *

**

**Just more Vows**

**/\+**

A year had passed.

People promised.

People sacrificed.

People died.

Life went on. Sakura had to watch over it all. Countries once allied had begun to lash out at each other. Treaties were forgotten. They were reduced simply to pieces of paper, no better than a spoken vow.

_Just like what Chiyo said, all those years ago._

Countries fought one another for power and land. Money was becoming scarcer. It seemed Akatsuki was doing their job right. They definitely made a difference. No one could deny that. At least they held a promise that was coming true.

They had marketed their skills as shinobi, and had collected all except the Kyuubi. Of course, no one knew what happened to the Kyuubi. Maybe Akatsuki had taken it after all, but had yet to seal the fox. They were virtually unstoppable anyway.

Now, there was talk of wars. Even Konoha, as powerful as it was, had been targeted time after time for attack. Not that they couldn't handle it. All the attackers were soon defeated. Of course, that wasn't to say Konoha hadn't suffered at all.

_It's a time of tears and regret._

The surroundings were similar to the aftermath of Orochimaru's failed invasion. So many attacks in such a short period of time were more than enough to unstable Konoha's foundation. People were everywhere, helping to clean up the mess all the fighting had made. Funerals took place everyday, and even two new KIA memorials had inscribed.

_It's a bloody time of sacrifice._

Konoha wasn't the only one that had suffered more and more over the past year. As Konoha's defenses wavered, it would seem the Hokage herself faltered. Her health had begun to decline noticeably in the past year. Actually, it had been slowly weakening over the years, ever since she first became Hokage.

Naturally, people were worried. The thing was, it wasn't just a physical ailment Sakura was suffering from. Her mind was the only thing truly dying, not that she'd admit it to anyone, not even to herself. Day by day, she began to slide more and more into depression.

_What's missing? It was here so long ago, but now it's gone. It's slipped from within my grasp. If only I could have stopped it all in the first place._

Her friends tried to help her, but to no avail. Even Tsunade herself stormed over to Sakura and tried to slap some sense in to her. All she received in return was that cold stare everyone knew so well.

Everyone else had no idea what was going on. They thought everything was running smoothly. Those who did not know Sakura before she became Hokage loved her. She was their ideal leader. This was not the case at all.

Eventually, the few remaining, still sane, friends Sakura had left pulled her away to talk.

"So..."

_This is a waste of time. Why am I here?_

"Sakura, really, is there anything bothering you."

"Hn."

_This is really boring. Shouldn't I be doing paperwork? Even that would be more exciting than this is. Oh great, now I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru._

"Don't give us that!" Sakura's still sane friends (Kakashi, Shizune, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. Okay, at least more sane than the other survivors) answered. "You've been like this for so long, at least a year."

_It's been more than a year. It's been so long._

Tsunade fingered her blue crystal necklace. It truly was the necklace of death now, killing everyone who dared to wear it, but her.

"I know this past year's been hard for you, ever since Yumiko died in that attack," Tsunade added.

_I was supposed to be with her. She shouldn't have been there like that all alone. I'm to blame for her death, no one else. I'm never leaving anyone like that ever again._

"..."

Too bad none of it seemed to be any help to Sakura.

"Sakura, no one could have foreseen it. She was on a simple interrogation mission. It should have been a routine capture and retrieval. They were overpowered by a trap set by the enemy. She spent her last few minutes saving the lives of her fellow teammates. They escaped, but she didn't make it."

_I was the one who performed her autopsy. I'll never forget the feeling of her cold skin. The whole scene was wrong. She was only twelve years old!_

"Hn."

"Sakura, cut that out," Kakashi interjected. "I really hate to say this, but you're growing similar to Sasuke every day. I know you'll never betray us, you don't want revenge or power, but once you've been cut off from friends and family, you've turned cold against us."

_I will never be like him. He's a traitor, nothing more. I'll never accept him back, even if he wants it._

"It's not just that." Sakura's voice was barely audible.

"Then what is it?"

_Everything, that's what._

"We're all falling apart, aren't we? Villages are becoming reckless and hostile, everyone is dying, and missions are coming less and less..."

"Maybe. Maybe we're just facing a difficult time. There have been wars before."

_Not like this one. This isn't just for control anymore. It's all about the bloodlust._

"It's not a war. It's a struggle to stay alive. We're no longer in control. The very things we thought we controlled are controlling us."

"Sakura, just listen to me. I've lost people too. My little brother died during a war, and so did the man I loved. I let all that get in the way for so many years, but it's past now. I can fully understand it," Tsunade attempted.

_What do you mean?_

"Are you implying I don't understand coping with loss?" came Sakura's cold reply.

"No, of course not," Jiraiya jumped in. "We just think you're losing yourself in the past. Look toward the future and focus on that. The past needs to be forgotten, the present needs to be fixed, and the future needs to be recovered. Forget Sasuke. Forget Naruto. Just don't forget our village."

All heads turned to Jiraiya. Kakashi backed away, while Tsunade began to mumble several highly inappropriate words under her breath. Shizune just stood there, her eyes wide with terror.

_Who does he think he is, speaking to me like that?! I am not losing myself in the past whatsoever. I'm trying to fix what we have left, and what makes you even suggest I'm not trying to help the future. I can still do all this without forgetting my friends, teme!_

Sakura calmly stood up and walked out the door.

"You know, it's my village too. I'll protect it with my life. Think about that the next time you run and hide again."

"Coward," she spat before leaving the room.

Even with the door closed, Sakura could hear the sound of Tsunade beating Jiraiya to a pulp. Many years ago, that would have been enough to make her laugh, but now, it wasn't even enough to put a simple smile on her face.

_At least I'm out of that torture chamber. I'd have rather been with Neji and Hinata. Quiet is good. At least we can all stand each other now. I guess they always were quiet, even back when we were kids, but now, all three of us can just sit together, not saying a word. It feels nice to be heard without saying anything._

_So, what do to now? Eh, I'll probably just go on a walk around Konoha, maybe visit the academy students. I guess I could pay a visit to the KIA memorials too. Finish it all up with a trip to the hospital and then finish up some paperwork. Typical boring Hokage day._

When Sakura reached her home, she immediately ran to the shower. She turned on the hot water, undressed, and stepped into the steaming water. It was relaxing and calming for once. She needed something like this more often.

It felt so good, yet Sakura suddenly burst into tears. Two emotions clashing: sadness and happiness. She found herself doing that a lot all of a sudden. As the tears spilt down her cheeks, Sakura let out a genuine smile.

For some reason, the crying felt good too. Tears made everything feel better, didn't they?

Sakura lazily finished up her shower and put on a clean robe. She put up her hair in a towel and walked around her house towards an office of hers. Upon reaching her desk, she pulled out an old cardboard box.

_Wow, I haven't touched this since Yumiko's death._

The old photographs still laid were she last put them. She could clearly remember finding the box with Yumiko a year ago, giving her an assignment, and discussing it the next morning.

"Good morning, Sakura-sama."

"Hello, Yumiko."

"I finished the medical textbook already. I think I can finish that technique you were showing me earlier."

"Great, we can start on that later this morning. Also, did your parents tell you about any other people in the pictures?"

"Mom told me mostly about her brothers, which I've already met, so there's nothing new there."

"What about your dad?"

"Yeah, he did. It was a little about his dead teammate though. I've already met Chouji, too. He was pretty easy to recognize. Anyways, Dad told me all kind of stories about Ino. He said she was bossy growing up, but she was still sweet-tempered every now and then. Dad also said you were Ino's best friend."

_Did he now? He probably didn't mention our frequent fights over Sasuke, or our silly time as rivals. I'm only thankful we made up before...before she left us. She really was my best friend to the end._

"He pointed out some old pictures of you, too. When I asked him about you, he said you were a good medic-nin, an outstanding Hokage, and a smart kunoichi. Then, he said that he was even smarter. I didn't believe him."

All of a sudden, Sakura burst out into laughter.

"Yumiko, tonight I have a special mission for you."

"Really! What is it?"

"I want you to tell your father I'd challenge him to a battle of the wits, if only he wasn't too lazy to even show up. Okay?"

_Somehow, I really doubt he would show up anyway._

"I'll be sure to."

The student and teacher both erupted unto a fit of giggles.

_That was one of the last times I truly laughed, wasn't it? She died the next week on that stupid mission. I didn't even want her to go, but she insisted. I never should have given in. I'd give anything to have her back. Only a year ago, three things mattered to me. One is gone, two are left. How long until they're both gone as well?_

Sakura walked back through the Hokage palace and came to her closet. It was filled with traditional robes along with simple red dresses. When Sakura had first become Hokage, she never even touched the robes, instead keeping her original style of a red top, black skirt, and Jonin vest.

On one the last day Sakura had spent with Yumiko, she was asked by her pupil if she had ever worn those old dusty robes.

Currently, Sakura and Yumiko were sparring. They were using the strength techniques taught to Sakura by the Godaime herself. Sakura couldn't help but to notice her pupil's progress. Yumiko was sure advanced for her age. She was determined as well.

_Whoa, eventually she'll even be able to surpass me. Sure, she needs a little bit of work here and there, but she was raw talent, I'll give her that._

After, dodging a blow sent by Yumiko, Sakura put up her hand.

"That's enough for today. Good job, you're definitely making progress."

"Thanks, Sakura-sama! I'll try to use the techniques on my mission tomorrow. I-"

"Wait, what mission?"

"Tsunade gave me an assignment to capture a rogue ninja. Nothing that hard. Just a lousy missing-nin."

_Tsunade, you're dead!_

"You're not going."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're too-"

"Too what?! It's not going to be like that mission your friend died on. I promise, there will be no backup, and I'll be fine. I'm a Chuunin now!"

_That's exactly what Ino thought herself. Even she never had a chance, as talented as she was. If only I had been there._

"Yeah, I know. What if I go with you though?"

"Sorry, can't do that either. Tsunade says I'm the team's leader."

_Well, she is strong. She should be able to hold her own._

Sakura let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, just promise me something, okay?"

"Sure, anything!"

"First, don't get yourself killed. Second, get out of there if anything goes wrong."

"Okay. I swear on my life I'll come back home alive. Besides, nothing will go wrong, I promise!"

"Good. See you later, Yumiko."

"One more thing, Sakura-sama."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Why don't you wear your actual Hokage robes? The others did."

"Oh, I guess I just don't want to. Even Tsunade never wore them until the end. They're just not my style."

_I don't even think I deserve to be the Hokage. The robes would just make the pain worse for me, for everyone._

"Okay, it's just that you'd look pretty cool wearing them. Just an idea," Yumiko added before closing the door."

The next day, Sakura went to the hospital as normal. She tried to help out there as much as she could. She thought it would simply be a routine day, but she was wrong.

Late into the night, a doctor asked Sakura to perform an autopsy on a young girl. Sakura was so upset about the misfortune of one so young dying, that she failed to notice the doctor shaking in fear as he led her to the room. There was blood everywhere, with her beloved pupil lying in the middle of it all.

Sakura just wasn't the same after that. Even though she appeared cheerful to the villagers, her friends could tell something was wrong. Shikamaru and Temari grieved for the loss of their only daughter, as did the rest of Konoha, but Sakura was stoic and unmovable.

The last of her emotions seemed to die with Yumiko.

_Yumiko broke her promise. Just like the rest of them. Now, she's gone too. How many more promises have friends made that are yet to be broken? How many friends are truly left?_

Sakura put on her dress and flung on her robe. She reached out for the matching hat and strode out the door. On her way out, she took one last look at the office containing that box, the one that held the last of her memories.

First on her list, Sakura walked over to the Academy. Iruka was still the teacher there. Like her, he had never been the same since Naruto's death. Like her, he pulled up a facade of happiness and comfort in front of Konoha.

However, his cries were sometimes heard in the night, in the direction of Naruto's grave. Iruka had all but given up ramen, eating the food every day, in the hopes that Naruto was still with him.

_He really does know what it feels like to be me._

The students were all outside. Some were sparring, while others were hitting targets with shuriken and kunai. A few were just talking as they rested. As Sakura walked in the gate, many of them looked up at her.

"Hello Sakura," welcomed Iruka. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see how your students were doing."

Turning her attention to the students, she added, "Please continue. I'll just watch from here."

Iruka walked over to where Sakura was standing. To him, she looked strained, but still had on a warm smile for the kids' sake.

"So, why are you really here?" he whispered.

"Just like I said before, I want to see how well you've trained them. Besides, I need to get some fresh air."

"Meaning you're going over the memorials afterward."

"Yes, I am. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." After a pause, he added, "I talked to Tsunade earlier. She told me what happened today. Jiraiya's really is an idiot, isn't he?"

"I suppose so. Now, tell me. Who do you think is going to be the next Genin, perhaps prodigies as well?"

_Who do you think is going to be the next shinobi and kunoichi to suffer heartbreak?_

"Do you want to know who I think will become the next Team 7?"

"Yes."

"That boy with brown hair would be like Naruto. He's always acting up, and he's even an orphan. The boy with black hair would be like Sasuke. He's actually a relative of Neji. I guess the red-headed girl is like you. She has excellent chakra control. They'd be most like your old team, but for their sakes, I hope they don't become that."

_I wouldn't want that either. I don't want history to repeat itself again. Yet, it probably will. Neji told me that once, and this time, I believe in his talk of 'destiny.'_

"I wouldn't want that either, but it'll probably happen anyway. Put them on the same team, at least, and make it Team 7. I'd like to see what happens, especially with Orochimaru out of the picture."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not?"

"It's too formal. I can't stand anyone calling me 'Hokage.' It may be my position, but it's not me."

"Fine, Sakura-chan."

"Thank you. I guess I'll just walk around and see how your students are doing."

Sakura left without another word. From where she stood, she could see the three children Iruka had pointed out to her. The two boys were shooting kunai at targets. The brown-haired boy missed almost every single time, except for a few on the outside rings. The other boy hit the center every single time.

Looking for the girl, Sakura spotted her near a tree. She applied chakra to her feet and ran all the way up the trunk. Her red hair flew behind her, giving the impression of flames. Up in the tree, the girl kept looking at the black-haired boy with a hopeful expression on her face.

To Sakura's surprise, the boy actually looked back and smiled. The brown-haired boy also looked up and waved, and the girl waved back. She jumped down from the tree and joined her friends by the targets.

_Interesting. Maybe they won't turn out to be like us after all. Maybe they'll turn out better than we could ever be._

Sakura strode away from Academy and took a shortcut through the woods. Everything was still the same. Occasionally she'd spot Shikamaru on her walks, but this time the forest was silent. In fact, the lack of Shino's bugs buzzing, Akamaru barking, or even Naruto yelling, made the forest seem to quiet for Sakura's liking.

As she approached the clearing, she noticed a young girl walking towards her, away from the memorial. Her black hair rested on her shoulders and her red eyes gleamed.

_Kiriko?_

"Hello, Sakura-sama."

"Kiriko, what are you doing here?"

"I was just visiting my dad." Kiriko gestured to the memorial in the center.

"Where's your mom?"

"She's on a mission. I've been staying with Shikamaru until she gets back."

"Oh. Goodbye, then."

"Bye, Sakura-sama!"

_Too bad Kiriko never met her father. Asuma would have been a great dad. Kiriko and Shikamaru really helped each other this past her. He treated her like a daughter after Yumiko died._

Sakura walked over to the centermost stone and kneeled down, reading the inscribed names. She traced her finger over all the familiar names, remembering all her dead friends. She stopped at Naruto's name.

_Naruto, it's so ironic your name is written here. I remember that day, long ago, when we took our test to become Genin. Kakashi told us that the memorial was for heroes and you automatically wanted your name there. You didn't even know you'd have to die first, especially by Sasuke's hand._

A single teardrop slid down Sakura's face as she walked over the KIA memorial on the left.

_Yumiko, you weren't supposed to die. None of you were supposed to die, I guess. You all had to leave me, leave all of us, in this village. You're truly the lucky ones. You're at peace, but we have to live through the pain you left behind._

Another teardrop hit the grass below. It sparkled like a diamond before the ground absorbed it. Taking breath, Sakura collected herself and walked away from the site.

_It's been so long since the first time we were here. It was a simple test of friendship and teamwork. At that time, everything seemed perfect. I was on a team with Sasuke, and quickly became friends with Naruto. I thought we'd all live happily ever after, but real life doesn't have fairytale endings._

_Naruto's dead, killed by his best friend. Sasuke betrayed me. He betrayed my village. We've all been hurt in more ways than one. Maybe everything will turn out for the best in the end, maybe not. I doubt it._

Sakura continued to walk out of the woods. She passed by the clearing where Naruto died, as well as the bench where Sasuke left her. She passed it all without shedding a tear. She just kept walking towards the hospital. Little did she know, she was walking straight out of the frying pan, into the fire.

As she reached the steps, she was approached by an elite AMBU. His mask was made in the likings of a fox. He seemed visibly shaken as he bowed in front of her.

"Sakura-sama, we spotted... someone by the entrance gates. He...He wishes to speak to you... only you."

"Konohamaru, who is it!" Sakura was surprised. Konohamaru normally never seemed this upset. It must be someone he knew.

"It's a... missing-nin willing to make a deal. He's a... past friend of yours."

"What!"

_Could it be? No, of course not!_

"It...It's Uchiha-"

"Uchiha Itachi?"

"No. It's Uchiha Sasuke."

"It's Sasuke?!"

* * *

Yep, more character death. Poor Sakura. At least I decided to add Asuma's daughter. So, would you like me to add one or two more chapters, or just leave it as it is. I'll probably keep continuing if I get reviews telling me to continue. I'll probably keep writing up to four chapters anyway, but I might add on more depending on the reviews. Thanks! 


End file.
